Promises
by theletterdee
Summary: In LA for a week-long conference, Doctors James and Alice Watson are out celebrating their wedding anniversary when they get involved in a Major Crimes Investigation that has strong ties to the abnormal world.


_Promises – The Six!Sanctuary/The Closer crossover_

_By: theletterdee_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sanctuary or The Closer, I just like playing with the characters. The only thing I own is Alice._

_Written for a prompt given to me by elziebean100 ("Alice/James date night") and it just evolved into a crossover. Hope you guys enjoy and I'm currently working on The Six 2!_

0oo0oo0

Alice knew from over a century of marriage to her husband that when he got excited, it was either really good or possibly very bad. So, when he nearly waltzed into their hotel suite after a day being separated by the conference in Los Angeles, California, Alice was immediately on guard.

"Afternoon, darling," he smiled after lightly kissing his wife on her cheek.

"Afternoon…"

"What is it?" James drew back, slightly confused at the cautious tone in Alice's voice.

"You're…" she paused as she searched for the right word, "floating."

"_Floating?_"

"Yes, floating," she smiled. "Why?"

"Do I need a reason to be happy to come home to my wife after a day filled with grueling classes and workshops?"

"Charmer."

"That I am, Alice, my dear, that I am. Come, time for you to get nice and pretty," James started putting away the numerous papers in front of Alice.

"Aren't I already 'nice and pretty'?" she teased.

James paused in his paper shuffling to give Alice a quick kiss, "You always are."

"Definitely a charmer," Alice grinned. "Any requirements on how 'nice and pretty'?"

"You're not going to live that down, are you?"

"No," she giggled.

"Something nice for dinner and night on the town."

"That I can do."

0oo0oo0

"James."

"Darling?"

Alice smiled over their small table at the restaurant they were at, "Why this?"

"What, chicken?" He motioned to his plate. "I haven't had it in a while, dear."

She gave him an exasperated look, "You know what I mean…"

James chuckled, "Do I need a reason to take my wife out to dinner?"

"When it's your wife asking the reason, yes."

He smiled, "Sometimes I think you still have amnesia, or did you forget today's date?"

She racked her brain for the date, "June 9th…" He gave her a patient look, "Oh my god, I completely forgot." Alice buried her face in her hands.

James laughed and shook his head, "Why did I marry a woman who forgets important dates like our anniversary?"

She swatted at his arm half-heartedly while she joined in his laughter, "Oh, stop it, you."

He caught her hand, the white gold pearl and diamond cluster engagement ring and matching white gold wedding band glinting in the candlelight, and smiled, "Happy anniversary, Mrs. Watson."

Her eyes practically glowed with her smile, "I never tire of hearing that."

"Not even after a…hundred and two years?"

"Not even then, my love. Happy anniversary, Mr. Watson."

James lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it gently, "To another hundred years?"

"Indeed, to another hundred years."

0oo0oo0

Alice cuddled closer to her husband as they walked the streets of Los Angeles, it was growing cooler, but James and the wine from dinner would keep her warm. The man in question looked over at her in curiosity, but she simply smiled.

"Everything all right, Alice?"

"Of course, darling. Just enjoying the night."

"It's not over yet."

"Full of surprises tonight, are we?"

He grinned and opened his mouth to speak when Alice was nearly knocked off her feet by someone running into her as they fled. James steadied his wife, "Alright there?"

"Fine, James…that looked, and felt, like an abnormal."

"Well then, we shouldn't let it get away, now should we?"

"No, we shouldn't," she smiled and together they followed the fleeing abnormal. Rounding a corner, they came across their abnormal and other man in a standoff with two of LAPD's patrol officers. James and Alice crept closer to hear the exchange.

"Drop your weapon!" One of the officers yelled at the non-abnormal gunman. In response the man shot the officer twice in the shoulder and chest, knocking him to the ground.

"Goddamnit!" The officer's partner shouted and fired her weapon at the gunman, managing to hit him in the arm before both he and the abnormal ran from the scene. "Officer down and shots fired, I repeat, officer down and shots fired!" The partner said into her shoulder radio.

"I believe we should help them, should we not?" James asked his wife.

"I can't believe you'd ask such a question, of course we'll help them, James," Alice shook her head at her husband and hurried towards the officer, "Officer? I can help, I'm a medical doctor, and so is my husband."

"Oh thank god," the officer sighed. "You two saw everything?"

"From the stand off to now, yes," James answered for them while Alice tended to the fallen officer. "How does it look, darling?"

"One caught in his vest, the other…hit his shoulder…" Alice's hands were being covered in blood as she gently poked around the shoulder wound, "From the amount of blood, probably nicked an artery, but with surgery he should recover well enough."

His partner sighed in relief, "That's good to hear."

"You did a very brave thing tonight, officer," James clasped her shoulder in comfort. Usually it was the other way around, him tending to the wounded and Alice comforting. A twitch of Alice's mouth told him that she was well aware of what was going through his head.

"Officer Jenkins, that's my partner Officer Wood, and thank you, sir."

"Dr. James Watson, and my wife, Alice."

"I'm just glad both of you are here."

An ambulance arrived on the scene and the EMTs quickly loaded Wood into the back of it, Alice tagging along to make sure he was okay and to send news back to James so that he and Jenkins would know what was going on at the hospital.

"Thank you," Jenkins nodded and smiled gratefully, knowing that she would have to stay here for FID to interview her.

"It's what I do," Alice smiled back and clambered into the ambulance.

0oo0oo0

The tall, slender woman in a black cocktail dress was not what Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson was expecting when she was told one of the witnesses had gone to the hospital with Officer Wood. She took in the woman's dark brown hair, carefully curled around her pale, freckled shoulders, and captivating cobalt blue eyes as she walked towards her, "Dr. Watson? I'm Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson, this is Sergeant David Gabriel from Major Crimes."

Dr. Watson turned to Brenda and Sergeant Gabriel, "I would shake your hand, but I gather that you would want to collect some samples before I cleaned them."

Her statement caught both of them off guard, Gabriel answered for Brenda, "Uh…actually, yeah, that'd be great."

"I surprised you?" the British doctor asked.

"We don't get many witnesses who know about procedure, ma'am."

A knowing smile graced Dr. Watson's face, "I see."

"We have some questions, if you don't mind, Doctor," Brenda spoke again.

"Not at all, though I am curious as to why Major Crimes is interviewing me and not the officers in charge of officer involved shootings."

"How do you know so much about police procedure, Doctor?"

"My husband occasionally helps out Scotland Yard," Dr. Watson answered. "He's a forensic psychologist," She elaborated, "and so am I."

"As well as being a medical doctor?"

"Yes."

"I see," Brenda nodded, mentally noting that fact for later, something about Dr. Alice Watson didn't seem quite right. "You and your husband witnessed the shooting?"

"Yes. We were out walking after dinner, heading back to our hotel, when I was knocked into James by someone fleeing."

"The gunman?"

"No, his accomplice. We followed-"

"You followed him, why?" the chief demanded.

"Because we were curious," Dr. Watson shrugged, but Brenda caught a slight shift in the doctor's eyes and her own brown eyes narrowed in slight suspicion. She added that to her mental notes as well, wanting to see what came up in the investigation. "We rounded a corner and saw the person who had knocked into me and the gunmen in a standoff with Officers Jenkins and Wood. Officer Wood told the gunman to drop his weapon and he was shot."

"Where?"

"Chest and shoulder. The one in the chest was caught by his vest, the one in his shoulder nicked an artery that they're fixing in surgery right now," Dr. Watson gestured over her shoulder.

"What happened next?"

"Officer Jenkins fired her weapon at the gunman and he fled the scene."

"How many shots did Officer Jenkins take?"

"Two."

"And the accomplice?"

"Never fired their weapon."

"You helped Officer Wood after the gunman left?" Gabriel asked as he jotted down notes.

"Yes, James looked after Officer Jenkins until the ambulance arrived and now I'm here, talking to you."

"Alright, you said you were walking out after dinner?" Brenda asked.

Dr. Watson nodded, "We were celebrating our anniversary."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Did you or your husband have any alcohol at dinner?"

"I had a glass of wine, James chose to drink water."

"And where can we reach you if we have more questions?" Dr. Watson gave them the address of the hotel the Watsons were staying at, "you're also going to have to come to the LAPD building to make a formal statement, Dr. Watson."

"I can come after I know about Officer Wood, Chief Johnson. I think your…FID officer would also like to get my statement as well."

"Yes, she would."

Samples were taken of Dr. Watson's hands and they allowed her to wash them before taking her back to Major Crimes. The odd doctor was quiet on the way back to headquarters.

"Where are you from, Dr. Watson?" Gabriel decided to break the ice a few minutes into the drive.

Brenda could see the doctor smile; "London, but I've lived many places over the years."

"You travel a lot?"

"For my work, yes."

"What kind of work is that?"

"Genetics, as well as genetics over time."

"That…sounds interesting. How do you do it over time?"

"The business has been in my CEO's family for a while."

"A while?"

"1891/1892, I work in the original branch, the head of the global network is in Old City."

"Canada?"

"Yes."

"Where else is your company?"

"Besides Old City, New York, and London we have branches in Rio de Janeiro, Berlin, Cairo, Lagos, Moscow, New Delhi, Mumbai, Beijing, Tokyo, and Sydney."

"Wow, that's a lot of branches."

"Yes it is."

They pulled into the parking deck next to the LAPD building. Gabriel and Brenda led Dr. Watson through the lobby and up to the Major Crimes floor. Dr. Watson's husband stood from the chair he was sitting in as soon as he saw them, Brenda could see the man visually inspecting his wife to make sure she was okay. Dr. Watson simply smiled and nodded before she was swept up in her husband's embrace.

"Alright, darling?" He asked without pulling back.

"Yes, love, I am."

"You sure?"

"James."

"What?"

Dr. Watson pulled back and gave her husband an exasperated look, "You're nagging."

The other Dr. Watson looked insulted, but the warmth in his brandy brown eyes told Brenda it was all an act, "I am not."

"You are too." He harrumphed at that and Dr. Watson smiled, "I've known you for years, James."

"That you have. I believe they wanted to take our statement?" Dr. Watson looked over his wife's shoulder to catch Brenda's eyes and she nodded.

"Right," Brenda smiled, "This way please."

"Certainly," The two doctors linked arms and followed Brenda and Gabriel.

"Those two are definitely different," Lieutenant Mike Tao said after they were gone.

"Yeah," Andy nodded, "want to go watch?"

"Like you have to ask?"

0oo0oo0

The gang in the electronics room looked up when they heard the door open and were surprised to see the head of FID, Captain Sharon Raydor, enter the room, "Am I too late?"

"Nah," Andy answered for all of them, "Chief's just getting started."

The captain nodded, "Buzz, can you tell her that I need to interview them after she's done?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Here, Captain," Andy stood from his chair, "have my seat."

She quirked a small smile, "Why thank you, Lieutenant. If you don't mind, why is Major Crimes investigating this as well?"

"The gunman was a suspect of ours in another case."

"I see."

"_Now, Dr. Watson-_"Chief Johnson started.

"_Which one?_" The black-haired man interrupted, his wife nudging him with her elbow.

"_Pardon me?_" Sharon could hear the barely concealed mirth from the men behind her; even she had to smile at the man's gall to interrupt Chief Johnson.

"_Which Dr. Watson?_"

"_Your wife, sir._"

"_James, behave,_" the woman nudged her husband again, "_you were saying, Chief Johnson?_"

"_You told us at the hospital that you and your husband, James, were out to dinner and walking back to your hotel before the shooting?_"

Alice nodded, "_That's when someone ran into me._"

"_Did you get a good look at their face?_"

"_No._"

"She's lying," Andy stated behind her. Sharon agreed, but she knew why this woman would lie, she had a very good feeling as to why Dr. Alice Watson would have to lie to law enforcement.

"_Are you sure?_" Evidently Brenda knew Alice was lying as well.

"_Yes, Chief Johnson._"

"_What about you, Dr. Watson?_" Brenda directed this question at James. "_Did you see their face?_"

"_It was dark, and I was worried more for my wife's safety than that person's face. I do apologize,_" James answered.

"Both of them are lying…why?" This time it was Sanchez who spoke.

"Who knows, Julio, but the Chief will find out."

Sharon smirked slightly to herself as Chief Johnson finished her interview with the doctors. They were left in the interrogation room by themselves while Brenda bustled into the electronics room, Gabriel not far behind.

James tenderly raised a hand to Alice's cheek, "_Are you sure you're fine?_"

"_Yes, darling, I promise I am._" Alice replied warmly. "_You haven't worried this much over me since Bran was born. Actually, since I was pregnant with him or the girls._"

"_I always worry over you._"

Alice chuckled richly at James' confession, "_You'd think that by now you'd know I can take care of myself._"

"_Of course you can, both you and Helen._"

They could see a smile on Alice's face, "_Then why worry?_"

"_Because I love you, Alice, and I know how you react to violence._"

"_Knives, not guns, James._"

"_It's still violence._"

"_And it's still hard for you. Don't think that I don't know whenever you wake in the middle of the night…_"

"_James,_" Alice's eyes hardened, "_this is hardly the place or time to discuss such things. I get it, you worry, I do…but I'm not going to have a panic attack from witnessing a shooting._"

"_Alice-_"

A pale finger on his lips stopped James from saying anymore, "_Not. Now. I love you, but not now._"

"Captain," Sharon looked over at Brenda, "I believe you wanted to interview these two?"

"I did, Chief, thank you," she stood from her chair and left the electronics room to sweep into the interrogation room where James and Alice were waiting. Both of the Watsons smiled when she entered. Sharon returned the smile and sat down across from them. "I hear a congratulations is in order for celebrating your wedding anniversary."

"Yes. I hear that we should offer you congratulations on your promotion."

Sharon smirked, "It has been a while."

"We've been busy," Alice answered.

"There is this wonderful invention called a telephone, Alice."

The brunette doctor chuckled, James joining as well, "You do have us there, Sharon. We should have called the second we found out. How is FID working out for you?"

"Same old same old, cops hating me, having my reputation, solving cases in a 72 hour time period."

"Such is life in Internal Affairs, though."

"That it is," Sharon smiled once more before she opened up her notebook. "I just have a few questions for you regarding the actual shooting and then you two may return to your hotel to at least get some sleep."

"We understand," James answered, Alice nodding beside him.

0oo0oo0

"Want to explain yourself, Captain?" Brenda demanded of Sharon once Alice and James had left Major Crimes.

"I will, Chief," Sharon nodded. "Alice and James are old friends of my family. I haven't seen them in a while though and I apologize for not telling you beforehand."

"Alright, Captain, I'll let it go," the blonde said after a while. "What can you tell me about those two?"

"They're extremely helpful, what they tell you is usually the truth."

"Usually? So you know why they lied?"

"I do, but that is for them to tell you, not me."

Brenda narrowed her eyes; "Alright…I'll take your word for that, Captain."

Sharon inclined her head with a smile, "If you'll excuse me, Chief, I have to continue my investigation."

"Of course, Captain."

0oo0oo0


End file.
